Serie de One-Shots
by Experia
Summary: Serie de One-Shots es una forma rapida de desahogo si se quiere para despejar mi mente y poder concentrarme con facilidad, todos seran Kogan aunque tal vez cree otras series para los otros emparejamientos, son libres de entrar y leer estas ideas sueltas
1. Lo mas preciado

**Hola, bien ¿como explico esto?, diría que mi mente esta algo llena, por eso voy a crear algunos one-shots, en estos días, les advierto que todos serán tristes y melancólicos, en fin dicho esto. **

**Disfruten.**

**Logan**

Es curioso, como me pierdo en sus ojos verdes, desde siempre fue así, a pesar de que ahora estén llenos de lagrimas, sigo ensimismado en la pureza en su color.

"No, estés triste amor" la vida es enigmática, en la infancia es de color de rosa, solo vemos lo bueno, en la adolescencia, ves todo borroso y luego vez la vida tal y como es.

"Por favor no me dejes" A veces piensas, ¿Por qué? porque un dolor de cabeza una falla minúscula, va creciendo contigo, se convierte, en un inconveniente y terminas, postrado en una cama, esperando dormir, dormir.

"Crees que no lo deseo" las únicas constantes en la vida son las verdaderas amistades y el amor puro, en cualquier forma en mi caso es Kendall "Deja de llorar" niega con la cabeza "Lo hemos sabido por años, nuestro tiempo juntos era prestado"

"No es justo" su tristeza cambia a ira, yo a cambio le doy una sonrisa "¿Que motivo tienes para sonreír?" esta frustrado y confundido.

"Sabes, cuando estas cerca de morir, analizas tu vida" me esta costando hablar "Y agradezco cada momento de mi vida" levanto un brazo para limpiar sus lagrimas "Muchos de los cuales te debo a ti"

"¿Como puedes ver el lado positivo?" toma mi mano entre las suyas

"Porque estos 24 años han sido magníficos, atesoro cada instante, cada recuerdo" puedo notar que mi voz se apaga "Atesoro, nuestro primer beso, todas las tonterías que hicimos juntos" me da una sonrisa nostálgica "Nuestra primera vez" sus lagrimas caen sobre mi "Pero sabes, el recuerdo que mas atesoro, es cuando nos conocimos, aquel día en el jardín de niños"

"Eras un niño tan torpe" me saca una sonrisa "Recuerdo ese día, cada vez que despierto"

"Ese día dije algo que voy a cambiar un poco" laboriosamente me siento en la cama, apoyando en Kendall de tal modo que quedo frente al Seguirás amándome para el final del día se desmorona en llanto.

"Hoy y siempre" con un ultimo esfuerzo le doy un casto beso en los labios.

"Gracias por amarme" caigo preso del sueño como tantas veces, pero esta vez sé que no voy a despertar.

* * *

"Niños tranquilos, él es Logan, llego de Texas y será su nuevo compañero, salúdenlo"

"¡Hola Logan!" abro los ojos, estoy en un salón de clases, yo saludo con la mano.

"Puedes sentarte donde quieras" avanzo por el salón, cuando torpemente me tropiezo antes de llegar al asiento, escucho las risas, se cayeron mis lentes, levanto la mirada y me están extendiendo la mano, me incorporo, recogiendo mis lentes, cuando me los pongo, observo al que me extendió la mano, es un niño rubio, que me mira con una gran sonrisa, y unos ojos con un verde tan puro.

"Eres muy torpe" su voz es melodiosa, hay un asiento vacío a su lado, me siento, solo para apreciarlo mas

"Bien clase, Kendall tenia que recitar el alfabeto" veo que traga grueso.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, Ñ, O, P, Q... mmm" se pone nervioso.

"R" Digo cubriendo mi boca con mi mano.

"R, S, T, U, V, W..." Rayos.

"X" Repito el proceso

"X, Y, Z" Dice aliviado

"Muy bien Kendall" dice la maestra, la cual hace unas anotaciones en la pizarra

"Gracias" me susurra al oído.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

"¡Logan!" su grito y sacudida interrumpe mi siesta, me despierto abruptamente "Tienes el sueño pesado" Kendall me sonríe "Y sonríes mientras duermes"

"¿Me interrumpiste por eso?" digo irritado

"No quería decirte que me agradas" levanto las cejas "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

"Estas seguro de que no tiene que ver con el hecho de que te ayude"

"Si que seas un cerebrito, te ayudo" entorno la mirada

"¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo hasta el final del día?" levanta su mano derecha en señal de juramento

"Hoy y siempre" dice en tono solemne lo que me hace reír "Amigos para siempre" me planta sus ojos.

"Amigos para siempre" no puedo negarme a el "Tus ojos son bonitos, ¿Eso se oyó extraño?"

"Si" parpadea rápidamente

"Lo siento"

"Descuida, pienso lo mismo de ti" No se lo que me hace sentir, pero me gusta.

**Bien ese fue mi primer One-shot espero hacer mas, como siempre aliento a los comentarios.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Cual es el recuerdo que mas atesoran?**

**Sin mas me**** despido**

**Experia**


	2. Cielo

**Hola como están espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les presento, otro One-shot, la naturaleza del mismo no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, en fin disfruten y díganme lo que piensan.**

**Logan**

Si me hubieran dicho que toda mi vida iba a ser la mitad de difícil, no hubiera querido hacerla, aunque este feliz por lo realizado

"¿Que crees que hay tras la muerte?" Le pregunto al enfermero que me cuida.

"¿Disculpe, señor Mitchell?" me mira confuso, sus facciones me recuerdan a las de el

"Gabriel tu ¿Que piensas que hay tras la muerte?" digo mientras él pone algo en mi suero

"Nunca he pensado en eso" me dice a modo de disculpa "Aunque me agrada creer que todos vamos a un cielo personal, individual, diferente para todos" me sonríe

"Es un pensamiento muy hermoso" le digo mirándole

"Si, lo es, bueno ya le administre sus medicamentos, ¿Que desea hacer?"

"Llévame a los jardines, por favor" el asiente, procediendo a llevarme en mi silla de ruedas "¿Para ti cual seria?" le pregunto

"¿Eh?" me dice, mientras salimos del cuarto

"Tu cielo personal" levanto la vista, esta un poco sonrojado

"Mi cielo personal" avanzamos por los pasajes del jardín, suspira "Seria este momento, mi cielo personal, seria este momento de mi vida, con todos los que amo" sonrió al pensar en ello "¿Y el suyo?" Pienso con algo de demora, mi mente ya no es la de antes

"Mi cielo personal, no tendría fecha, ni un lugar, solo una constante, una persona"

"¿Solo una persona?" me cuestiona asombrado

"Si no necesitaría nada mas" en realidad es cierto.

"Debe ser especial" lo miro esta intrigado.

"Le dio sentido a la mejor parte de mu vida" suspiro "Aunque no supe apreciarlo en aquel tiempo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que no empezamos en las mejores circunstancias" sonrío un poco "Si me dejas caminar, te relato la historia"

"Señor Mitchell, usted no..." le interrumpo

"Tonterías, necesito estirar las piernas" lo piensa por un segundo

"Me contara la historia" asiento complaciente "Esta bien" sonrío, mientras me pongo de pie, primero sosteniéndome, de la silla y luego de Gabriel, finalmente me pongo de pie.

"Así esta mucho mejor, pero quisiera poder hacerlo solo" suspiro al verme semi apoyado en Gabriel.

"¿Me contara?" se nota ansioso yo diría

"Esta bien, pero caminemos un poco" asiente, y con mucha dificultad damos unos pasos, odio ser viejo "Bueno, yo tendría tu edad, si algo así, provenía de una familia muy rica, muy estricta también, solo iba a ver un cuadro, nada mas, pero lo que encontré fue muy diferente, pero en el buen sentido"

* * *

Detengo mi auto, esta zona es muy peligrosa, ¿Por qué mi padre se haría un retrato aquí?, suspiro, espero que la dirección este bien, verifico el papel que me dio, si es el edificio, subo por las escaleras, es un lugar desagradable, lleno de grafiti, avanzo hasta el segundo piso 2J aquí es, golpe la puerta, no hay respuesta, repito mi acción pero con mas fuerza.

"Esta abierto" escucho, decido comprobarlo, giro la manija y efectivamente esta abierto, ingreso es una habitación sencilla, con muchos lienzos en blanco, otros tapados con una manta, supongo que están terminados, levanto la vista, y ahí lo veo, es un joven alto rubio parado delante de un lienzo en blanco, con una expresión de frustración, ni siquiera voltea a verme.

"Disculpe, vine por el retrato del Dr. Mitchell" le digo pero permanece inmóvil.

"Esta atrás" señala hacia uno de los lienzos cubiertos, aun sin mirarme, yo me limito a ir hacia la pintura, la cual, descubro, en verdad es hermosa, maravillosamente detallada, para ser de mi padre.

"Es hermosa" le digo a modo de cumplido

"Aja" responde fríamente.

"¿Te voltearas para recibir el dinero?" Me exaspero

"No vas a llevarte el cuadro, solo el retratado lo hará" dice con el mismo tono.

"¿Por qué?" cuestiono, pero el sigue impasible.

"Son reglas" dice, me acerco hacia él.

"¡Al menos mírame cuando me hablas!" lo volteo, y al hacerlo observo como cambia su expresión de frustrado a asombrado

"Tú" me apunta "Eres tú" sonríe

"Solo quiero el retrato de mi padre" digo algo asustado

"¿Eso quieres?" me da una sonrisa aterradora, asiento "Hare una excepción, si haces algo por mi" abro mucho los ojos "No es nada malo

"¿Que es?" sonríe

"Se mi modelo"

* * *

"¿Modelo?" me cuestiona Gabriel

"Modelo, resulta que él estaba viendo ese lienzo en busca de inspiración" sonrío al pensar en ello "Y al verme le llego su inspiración tan ansiada"

"No logro comprender"

"Por ponerlo de otra forma, sufrió un enamoramiento estético hacia mi"

"Eso es espeluznante " me dice con toda la honestidad

"Pensé exactamente lo mismo, por eso hui de ahí, pensando que no lo volvería a ver"

"Pero estaba errado" asiento

"Como hui no me lleve el cuadro de mi padre, así que él se tomo la libertad de entregarlo personalmente"

* * *

"Es en realidad hermoso maestro" dice mi padre observando el cuadro mientras yo observo al rubio, me asusta "Se vera esplendido en mi despacho"

"Estoy para servirle" dice con una sonrisa que resalta sus hoyuelos

"Te gusta hijo" mi padre se voltea "¿Logan?"

"¿Eh? claro es muy hermoso" digo algo desconcertado

"Podría hacerle uno igual joven" me trata con la misma frialdad pero con algo de cortesía

"No es..." empiezo

"Eso seria esplendido maestro" me interrumpe mi padre "Oh no hijo" de nada servirá negarme

"Claro, esplendido" digo con un animo no muy bien fingido

"Excelente, cuando podría empezar" dice con una abierta sonrisa

"Desde mañana" dice complaciente.

"Logan llévalo a la salida" me fuerzo una sonrisa

"Claro acompáñeme" el sonríe, mientras se me acerca, de manera sutil yo mantengo una distancia prudente de él, finalmente llegamos a la puerta.

"Estaré feliz de hacerte tu pintura"

"Eres un manipulador egoísta" espeto bruscamente

"Solo me gusta conseguir lo que quiero" sonríe

"Lo veré mañana" digo a modo de rendición

"Para mi felicidad" mas no para la mía.

Tiempo*****Tiempo

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que el empezó con el dichoso cuadro, no comprendo, dice seguir haciéndole cambios o que no queda conforme, hoy va a venir.

"Joven, el maestro Knight esta en la entrada" me informa el mayordomo

"Gracias Sebastian" digo con mucho desdén "Haz que pase" él se retira, debo cambiarme, debo ponerme el tonto traje, voy hasta mi habitación para cambiarme, al regresar el ya esta en el despacho de mi padre, con el lienzo tapado en una manta, y su estuche de pinturas

"Hola Logan" me dice con una sonrisa "¿Preparado?"

"No, estoy cansado, ¿Cuanto crees que falte?" digo exasperado

"Planeaba terminar hoy, para mi pesar" Sus labios forman un mohín

"Aleluya" sonrío

"¿Te desagrada mi compañía?" se muestra indignado

"No se le llama compañía, a que vengas y me observes por horas, sin decirme una palabra" hace semanas que deje de ser cortes

"Supongo que en realidad no soy tan buena compañía, cuando pinto" dice al sacar el lienzo, para montarlo en el trípode, también prepara sus pinturas "Necesito, ver una cosa" en rápidos movimientos se acerca a mi, tanto que siento su respiración, aparto la mirada "Mírame" ordena

"¿Que?" me confunde

"Quiero ver el color de tus ojos, así que mírame" usa imperativo, a regañadientes pongo mis ojos en contacto con los suyos, se queda ahí fascinado, pensando.

"¿Te esfuerzas en ser escalofriante?" Espeto lleno de temor

"No, en realidad" entorna la mirada "Tus ojos son una mezcla del lila, con el verde mar"

"Acaso escuchas"

"Cada palabra, excepto cuando pinto" se pone a mezclar pintura "Podrías tomar posición" suspiro, antes de ponerme frente a él y asumir mi postura

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Han pasado cerca de cuatro horas me duelen las piernas, estoy aburrido, el silencio es desesperante, finalmente aparta la mirada del lienzo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Esta completo" abre mucho los ojos "Ven a verlo" me acerco, poniéndome a su lado, estoy anonadado.

"Es increíble" digo al tiempo que la luz del ocaso baña la pintura dándole un brillo especial "¿Por qué el de mi padre no es así?" me mira sonriente

"Honestamente, me esforcé mas en este" dice asombrado "Aunque creo que mas que esfuerzo fue amor" su voz es un susurro suave, aunque ignoro el comentario, solo me observo a mi mismo en el lienzo, los balances de luz, inclusive mis ojos, no es una pintura ordinaria, es mas bien, mis pensamientos, son bloqueados, por un beso que coloca en mis labios, al retirarse susurra "Debo firmarlo" en mi oído, toma un pincel fino, el que humedece en pintura negra, lo acerca a la esquina inferior derecha y en letra cursiva coloca su nombre.

* * *

"¿Que ocurre?" Comienza a brotar lágrimas que corren por mis desgastadas mejillas "¿Señor Mitchell?" entre lágrimas saco una media sonrisa

"Su nombre" sollozo "No recuerdo su nombre" odio ser viejo "Sabes Gabriel, la mente es curiosa, olvida lo mas importante, olvida a las personas mas influyentes en tu vida" suspiro "Bueno, esa había sido la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, y no seria la ultima" sonrío "Disculpa te molesta en algo"

"No se preocupe, en verdad, no me molesta" algo me dice que él es.

"Bueno, ese tarde, converse, por tanto tiempo con el, es increíble, que recuerde que nació en Kansas, y no su nombre, averigüe también lo agradable que era, me contó sobre el mundo, que había recorrido, su fascinante vida, y dejamos, o deje algo claro"

* * *

Ya esta muy entrada la noche, hemos hablado por horas, es increíble, que vea belleza e inspiración en mi simple vida, pero debo despejar una duda

"Esto ¿Como nos deja?" le cuestiono, él se inclina hacia adelante en el sofá, donde esta sentado.

"Como desees hacerlo tu" sus expresión es divertida

"Entendí el doble sentido, también entiendo, que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, es estético, como tu mismo lo dijiste" asiente "Eso nos transforma en amantes" sonríe "Y si es así tengo reglas"

"Estoy intrigado" me da una sonrisa lujuriosa

"Estaremos juntos desde el ocaso, hasta el amanecer, nuestra relación en el día podrá aparentar amistad y jamás nos diremos te amo, solo con esas condiciones esto podrá funcionar" juega con la manga de su camisa

"Acatare cualquier norma, a cualquier costo" me da una brillante mirada, yo me acerco a él y le planto un beso "¿Estas feliz?" me pregunta

"Mucho" repito la acción

* * *

"Pasaron dos meses, cada día, ere esencialmente igual, pero se sentía diferente, al atardecer, me escapaba por una ventana, y lo encontraba, esperando en la esquina, recorríamos calles y plazas hasta que estas quedaban desiertas, íbamos al mismo hotel, hurtando una llave" rio "Espero que entiendas lo que ocurría después" el asiente "Aunque era rutinario, cada día se sentía distinto, era mágico por así decirlo, el tiempo pasaba y un día, cuando el ocaso cayo, el ya no estaba, solo encontré una nota" suspiro "La nota decía "Siempre serás mi musa, pero prometí no romper las reglas" a veces pienso en el tiempo que me tomo entenderlo"

"¿Nunca lo volvió a ver?" niego con la cabeza

"Jamás" digo con amargura

"¿Y el cuadro?"

"Pasaron, veinticuatro años, en ese tiempo, mucho había cambiado, había conocido lugares nuevos, Nueva York, México, España, aprendí cosas nuevas, no voy a mentir, disfrute, de una mujer o dos, tal vez uno que otro chico, herede una fortuna, la que dedique a la caridad, como mi padre me había convertido en un cirujano, un día, volví a mi antiguo hogar, donde recibí, una maleta muy desgastada, a la que ese día le reste importancia, días pasaron, aun recuerdo lo extenuantes que fueron, tanto trabajo, hasta que un día, recuerdo bien, se presento un terrible nevada, no tenia nada que hacer y la curiosidad pudo mas y como agradezco eso"

* * *

Odio las tormentas, desde niño ha sido así, son aburridas, no sé que hacer, de repente una idea cruza mi mente, nunca abrí esa maleta, voy a buscarla, subo las escaleras la puse en el estudio, entro sigue ahí, esta realmente desgastada, tiene sellos de diferentes lugares, abro los pestillos, abro la maleta, casi me caigo por la impresión, es mi retrato, el que me pinto, hace tanto ya, lo observo esta tal y como lo recuerdo, igual de hermoso, llego a dudar si en verdad lucia así, o el solo uso esteticismo conmigo, pero no sé que hace aquí, ahora esta enmarcado, veo la maleta, adherida a la tapa superior, hay una carta, la arranco y procedo a abrirla.

_"Paris_

_14 de Abril de 2027_

_Logan_

_Hola, mi musa_

_Si lees esto, tengo la penosa labor de informarte, que he muerto, por tal motivo ya no _

_necesito que al menos una parte de ti, siga conmigo, así que decido regresártela, y_

_también contar que he estado en muchos sitios, eh visto tantas cosas, aprendí tanto,_

_pero siempre, en mi mente estabas tú, en mi vida cometí enormes errores, también_

_grandes aciertos, de lo que mas me arrepiento fue el dejarte y lo que más orgullo me da_

_es haber hecho este cuadro, que ahora te entrego, eres libre de hacer lo que gustes con_

_el y es mi mas profundo deseo que te enorgullezcas de tu vida._

_Lamento romper las reglas, pero necesito decir que te amo._

_Att. El alma que iluminaste_

Tras terminar de leer tomo la carta, la guardo en su sobre, le doy una última mirada al retrato, antes de depositar en la maleta la carta, para cerrarla colocando los cerrojos.

* * *

"El había nacido el 2 de Noviembre de 1990, y murió el 16 de Diciembre de 2033 a los cuarenta y tres años, producto de una falla cardiaca congénita, me entere de eso tiempo después, lo que significa, que era mayor a él con un año, que el, lo conocí en 2009 cuando el tenia 19 y yo 20, lleve esa maleta conmigo por los siguientes, años, pero no quería abrirla"

"Usted pudo conocer su nombre" asiento "No quiera hacerlo"

"Si, sabes, no se cuando olvide su nombre, pero nunca tuve la fuerza" suspiro "Es muy tonto" mis piernas me duelen "Podrías llevarme a mi habitación"

"Claro" me conduce hasta mi silla, de ahí me lleva hasta mi habitación, me recuesta en cama "¿Desea algo mas?"

"No, gracias" el asiente y sale

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

Ya esta entrada la noche, este día a sido muy extenuante, nunca había hablado de él, me levanto, cuidadosamente me agacho, tiro de la maleta, es mas pesada ahora, la pongo sobre mi cama, abro los tres pestillos, paso saliva, abro la maleta, todo esta empolvado, retiro el polvo, se conservo bien, esta intacta bajo lentamente la vista, hasta la esquina inferior, _Kendall Knight_ escrito en letra cursiva, Kendall es un lindo nombre, tomo el cuadro, lo saco de la maleta, procedo a colgarlo de un clavo en la pared, al hacerlo siento cansancio, apago la luz me arropo, siento los parpados pesados.

"Buenas noches Kendall" es lo ultimo que digo antes de ceder ante el cansancio

Nací el 14 de Septiembre de 1989, en mi vida conocí, a muchas personas, padres, amigos, artistas, viajeros, pero sin importar si eres un artista, un joven asustadizo o un anciano, cuando llega ese momento solo debes dejarte ir, a tu cielo personal.

* * *

Diviso la luz del crepúsculo, reconozco este sitio, es aquella esquina.

"Estaba esperando por ti" su voz, me observo las manos soy joven, me volteo y esta de pie con una camisa blanca unos jeans vestido como aquel día cuando nos besamos

"Kendall" es todo lo que digo, y la simpleza de esas palabras, me llenan de alegría.

"¿Estas feliz?" Sonríe

"Como nunca" le entrego un casto beso

Nací el 14 de Septiembre de 1989 y fallecí el 12 de Mayo de 2064 a los 74 años de todo ese tiempo la mejor parte, fue cuando estaba cerca de mi artista y sé que él es todo lo que necesito

**Bien ese es el One-shot quería decir que actualizare la historia con un One-shot diferente, por si alguien no ha visto los anteriores, en fin, como siempre aliento los comentarios.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Cómo es su cielo personal?, en el mio solo necesito estar con una persona, sin mas me despido.**

**Experia**


	3. Fuegos Artificiales

**Hola, bueno, aquí hay otro One-shot, no se me siguen llegando ideas sueltas, así que si les gustan, rueguen porque no se acaben, en fin, espero que los disfruten, mientras haya.**

**Kendall**

La vida es como el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, que ahora presencio, donde cada explosión, es un momento, de satisfacción plena, tristemente mi espectáculo esta por terminar, entonces dirán, ¿Por qué observo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales si voy a morir? Y yo diré ¿Por qué no? ¿A caso no todos somos seres de muerte?, o ¿Alguien podría decir que no morirá?, todos esperamos la muerte ¿no? aunque casi ninguno piensa en ello, yo no pensaba en ello, hasta hace un año, cuando me dijeron que me quedaba poco mas de ese tiempo, y saben cuando te dicen eso te destrozan la vida, por cerca de una semana, estuve deprimido, y luego pensé "Que desperdicio" no iba a desperdiciar mi ultimo año, decidí hacer todo lo que siempre quise, es triste, si lo piensan, pero todos nos decidimos a ser felices con cierto retraso, en mi caso quería conocer lugares, salí de Kansas, para recorrer el continente, he recorrido, cada república de América, conocí, tanta belleza natural, aprendí tanto de tantas culturas, viví mas en un año que en los veintitrés anteriores, aunque no cometan el mismo error que yo, no piensen que no dejo nada atrás, yo pensaba eso y era la realidad, justo antes de conocerlo, lo observo, tiene un brillo tan especial e inocente en sus ojos ante cada explosión.

"¿No son hermosos?" me dice sonriente.

"Lo mas hermoso" replico "Bueno lo segundo mas hermoso"

"¿Que? nada es mas hermoso" muestra desconcierto

"Tu si" su desconcierto cambia a vergüenza, su piel nívea se torna colorada, mientras le robo un casto beso.

"A veces eres un tonto" su tono sigue denotando vergüenza

"Y tu eres permanentemente sexi" le sonrío y el me corresponde

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" aunque mantengo mi sonrisa sollozo por dentro, la vida puede ser injusta, pero no conmigo, con el.

"¿Como puedes decir eso?, nos conocimos hace diez meses" se torna meditabundo

"He vivido mas contigo, que con cualquier otra persona" parpadea rápidamente "Así que puedo decir eso y mas" me pone la mano en el hombro "Por eso agradezco aquel día en Yucatán" le sonrío

"El día mas afortunado de mi vida"

_Flashback._

_México es un país tan hermoso, Yucatán, es asombroso, desearía tener más tiempo, pero he hecho cosas fascinantes, me despido de este país con la vista de la selva en la punta de una pirámide Maya._

_"Es increíble verdad" me volteo hay un muchacho, de piel pálida, cabello negro, tomando fotografías._

_"¿Que?" aparta su cámara, tiene ojos cafés_

_"Como una cultura pudo crear tal maravilla, hace tanto tiempo" me sonríe "Soy Logan"_

_"Kendall" me extiende la mano, la cual aprieto._

_"Es un placer conocerte" me sonríe "Y dime ¿Porque estas aquí?" _

_"Y tu ¿Por qué eres tan preguntón?" Le contesto groseramente_

_"Alguien esta de mal humor" sigue muy feliz "Pero te voy a responder, soy muy extrovertido, y me gusta hacer amigos" me quedo callado, aunque es un pensamiento muy bello_

_"Estoy recorriendo, el continente" susurro_

_"Eso es genial, estamos iguales" sonríe "También te graduaste"_

_"No" no se por qué pero me saco una sonrisa_

_"Oh, solo te tomas un tiempo fuera"_

_"Si, ¿Y tú?" me mira_

_"Termine la universidad, Medicina, bueno Neurología, así que me tomo un año, para __conocer lugares" levanta su cámara "Déjame tomarte una foto"_

_"¿Eres inestable?" me desconcierto_

_"Todos lo somos" tortuosamente asiento "Genial, sonríe" es algo cómico, toma la foto_

_**Tiempo*******Tiempo**_

_"¿Sabias que eres persuasivo?" le digo mientras observamos la puesta del sol, entre la copa de los arboles._

_"Explícate" me dice, mientras veo un brillo extraño en sus ojos_

_"Te conocí hace dos horas, y en ese tiempo me convenciste de que viajáramos juntos" entorno la mirada._

_"Tal vez sea así" suspira "Aunque creo, que solo con lo que quiero"_

_"¿Que es lo quieres?" Le levanto una ceja, él se acerca hasta mí._

_"A ti" dice antes de plantarme un beso en los labios_

_Fin del Flashback_

"Sabes, en retrospectiva me siento manipulado" le digo al tiempo que ocurre otra explosión.

"Deberías" dice asintiendo "Aunque nos hemos divertido, tantos lugares, tantas costumbres, tanto" sonríe malévolamente "Tu sabes" le correspondo la sonrisa

"El viaje casi termina, Ecuador fue el ultimo país" espeto

"Un país muy hermoso" suspira "Ahora tendré que volver a mi vida" me mira "Pero no lo

Hare solo" junta sus manos con las mías "Ven conmigo"

"Logan, yo no podría" hace un mohín

"Te convenceré, aun tenemos unos..." lo detengo le pongo las manos sobre los hombros "¿Kendall?"

"Logan, no puedo ir contigo, porque no regresare vivo a casa" todo rastro de sonrisa se esfuma "Lamento no habértelo dicho"

"¿Como?" Sus ojos se tornan rojizos, antes de que de ellos broten lagrimas

"Hace un año y medio empezó con dolores de cabeza, nausea, sangrados nasales, desmayos, los cuales me llevaron a una clínica, tras diversos análisis, me dijeron algo que jamás entendí" suspiro "Tengo un melanoma, localizado en el bulbo raquídeo, ¿Que significa?" solloza

"Sig-significa, que tienes un tumor cerebral" su voz se corta en las lagrimas "¿Cuanto tiempo te dieron?"

"Un año" digo limpiándole las lagrimas

"Bueno, se supone que morirás, de un paro cardiorrespiratorio, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" hay desdén en su voz

"No tenia tiempo, para que estuvieras triste, no quería ver eso, pero tampoco quería seguir mintiéndote" siento que hay lagrimas en mi rostro "Eres libre de irte" agacho la cabeza, cuando siento sus brazos rodeándome.

"No me importa" susurra "El tiempo que estemos juntos mucho o poco, lo voy a atesorar" me da un necesitado beso "Eres todo lo que necesito"

"Y tu lo eres para mi" le sonrío

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Ha pasado una semana y saben sigo vivo, había una ultima cosa que quería hacer, escalar un nevado, Logan tiene razón este país es hermoso, es increíble, que en un solo día, en horas, vayas del océano, a los nevados y de ahí a la selva, aunque admito que la subida es debilitante.

"Es-to es agotador" jadea Logan.

"Ya falta poco" nos indica nuestro guía, y es cierto puedo ver la cumbre, esta a unos cien metros, con coraje avanzamos, cada paso se siente como una maratón, pero finalmente, conquistamos la cima, lo se porque hay un letrero que en varios idiomas dice "Bienvenidos al Chimborazo altura 6268 MSNM" Una de las elevaciones mas altas del continente, de modo deslumbrante el viento sopla, llevándose las nubes, la vista es increíble, puedo ver lo que creo es el mar, también muchos campos de cultivo, es tan hermoso, escucho el sonido de una cámara, la cámara de Logan "Bueno iré a uno de los refugios, avísenme cuando quieran irse" dice el guía, antes de retirarse.

"¿Estas feliz?" me cuestiona Logan

"Tanto, aunque si no estuvieras aquí no seria lo mismo" aprieto su mano, mientras observo lo majestuoso del paisaje "Todo esta hecho"

"¿Que?" me dice divertido

"Cuando, salí de la depresión, hice una lista de lo que quería hacer antes de... tu sabes" asiente "Toma" saco la lista de mi mochila, él la toma

"Cosas que siempre quise hacer" empieza a leer "1. Renunciar a mi trabajo, 2. Arreglar las cosas con mamá 3. Hacerme un tatuaje 4. Perder la conciencia en un bar" entorna la mirada "5. Conocer cada país de América, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales , por aventón una nación, ¿Por eso me hiciste viajar en una camioneta rodeado por vacas?" me encojo de hombros "Tienes suerte de que te ame, bueno rafting y 9. Escalar un nevado" sonríe "Hemos hecho todo eso, increíble"

"Si, aunque le falta algo" lo beso "Encontrar el amor"

"Vuelve conmigo" me insiste "Al menos hasta que ocurra"

"Logan yo..." me hace ojos de cachorro "No eso no, esta bien, lo hare" me abraza "Me siento manipulado"

"Si" Lo observo esta algo borroso, estoy mareado "¿Kendall?"

"Logan, yo..." siento entumecimiento, pierdo el equilibrio, caigo, pero ya no lo siento, ni siquiera el frio de la nieve "Lo siento" digo con lo ultimo que me queda de aire y solo logro escuchar sus sollozos.

La vida es como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, donde hay brillantes colores, y oscuridad, sin embargo este así como la vida debe llegar a su final.

**Bueno ese el One-Shot, quisiera prometer que el otro será feliz, pero diría que hare el esfuerzo, en fin, quería decir que actualizare unas cuantas historias este sábado.**

**¡Pregunta!: Si como Kendall tuvieran un año de vida ¿Que es lo que mas les gustaría hacer? yo haría muchas cosas, pero lo que más quisiera hacer, es experimentar la gravedad cero, aunque sea en un avión, sin más me despido**

**Experia**


	4. Presente

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien, bueno les presento un One-shot especial, producto de una petición un tanto diferente, curiosa en verdad, bueno esta historia es para HenderSwaglover, bien trabaje con tus especificaciones, y le puse algo de mi estilo propio a la trama, en fin, gracias a mi pasado, se me hizo fácil, escribir esta historia hetero, espero que todos la disfruten.**

**Anthi**

¿Qué es amor?, ¿Puedes definirlo?, No, sabes yo tampoco, solo sé que esta ahí, y le da sentido a mi vida

"¿No es hermoso?" Logan me dice mientras carga a nuestro pequeño bebe.

"Lo mas hermoso" le doy una sonrisa "Y te lo debo a ti" dice al tiempo que le lanzo un beso en los labios "Te amo" miro el vacío

"¿Que piensas?" me cuestiona

"En la vida" me sonríe

"Alguien se siente filosófica" bromea

"Jajá" frunzo el ceño

"No te enojes" me abraza con mucha suavidad "Ahora dime en que piensas"

"No" refunfuño

"Por favor" me pone ojos de cachorro, sabe que eso siempre funciona

"Esta bien, pienso, en lo diferente que hubiera sido sin ti" su expresión se endurece.

"No, pienses en eso, es deprimente" sonrió

"Yo lo veo como el momento mas esperanzador de mi vida"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Te mentiría?" le pestañeo

* * *

Estoy sentada, al filo de una fuente en la plaza Trafalgar, viendo la columna de Nelson, con la cabeza baja y suspirando, siento una gota de agua, lluvia, tan cliché, diviso a la multitud dispersarse, la lluvia se intensifica, me esta empapando, poco o nada me importa en realidad, no creo que me enferme, de pronto, dejo de sentir que las gotas me golpean.

"¿Que hace una linda criatura como tu mojándose, en la fría lluvia Londinense?" me volteo, hay un chico, de piel nívea, de ojos y cabellos marrones, sonriéndome y cubriéndome con su paraguas "Soy Logan"

"Anthi" lo observo tiene una sonrisa con hoyuelos

"¿Responderás mi interrogante?" me hace suspirar

"Viendo, como se desvanece mi vida" contengo las ganas de llorar

"Eso es deprimente en alguien tan joven" Su tono ahora se torna serio "¿Que te ocurre?"

"Eres un extraño, ¿Por qué te lo diría?"

"Umm porque soy un extraño con ganas de escucharte y creo que necesitas ser escuchada" sonríe y por alguna razón termino por imitarlo

"Piensa en esto, naces sin una madre, criada por tu abuela, que sufre de una enfermedad, que hará que con el tiempo te desconozca, pero el amor por ella te hace seguir ahí, hasta su ultimo día, el día de hoy, y luego enterarte que tienes la misma enfermedad, ¿Te deprimirías?" tiene la mirada baja

"Eso supongo, el Huntington es muy serio" Abro mucho los ojos

"¿Como lo sabes?" le cuestiono

"Soy estudiante de medicina" responde

"Entonces, sabes cual es mi destino" digo con desdén

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" me observa con algo de duda

"22" Asiente

"Tu enfermedad, se desarrolla, con tal lentitud que podrías vivir 50 años, no existe razón para preocuparse" suspiro

"¿Y el final?, no tengo a nadie, nadie se ocupara de mi" ríe

"Uso, tus palabras, 'Pero el amor que tienes por ella te hace seguir', y tu no tendrás problema, en encontrar alguien así, cualquiera estaría gustoso de ser ese y seria el mas afortunado" niego con la cabeza

"Labia" sonrío "Sin sentido"

"No, existe nada sin sentido" esta un poco indignado

"Mi vida si" espeto con rencor

"¿No tienes sueños, ni esperanzas?" cuestiona

"Claro que si, quería hijos, familia, graduarme" le respondo

"Entonces tu vida tiene sentido" replica "Y sabes algo, me comprometo a ayudarte, en lo que quieres hacer" me saca una risa

"¿Como?" lo desafío

"Lo averiguaras" dice antes de plantar sus labios sobre los míos

"¿Que fue eso?" digo al momento que despega sus labios

"El como" replica con simpleza

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Logan, insistió en venir a Trafalgar esta noche, me parece algo tan extraño.

"Logan, dime porque me trajiste aquí" tiene una sonrisa intimidante

"Oh, lo haz olvidado, claro exámenes finales, pero hoy hace tres años, te encontré sentada en aquella fuente" señala a la fuente, y yo me sonrojo de vergüenza

"Cariño, lo siento tanto, yo solo lo olvide" estoy avergonzada

"Esta bien, entiendo, es tu ultimo año de todas formas" otra cosa que le debo, su constancia, me hizo continuar con mi carrera, este año seré una abogada, volteo hacia Logan que observa su reloj. "Mira fuegos artificiales" apunta hacia el pilar y en efecto, diviso las explosiones de todos colores, saliendo de la punta del pilar, diviso una grande que parece que formara una palabra.

_"Anthi, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" me _volteo hacia un sonriente Logan

"¿No son hermosos los fuegos artificiales?" se hace el tonto, mientras me arrojo sobre el en un necesitado beso "¿Eso es un si?" Vuelvo a besarlo

"¿Y si te contesto en el apartamento?" Uso un tono seductor

"No entiendo" lo abrazo

"Tu eres el doctor, enséñame anatomía" me sonríe, antes de cargarme de forma nupcial.

"Estas ávida de información" asiento "Veamos como resuelvo eso" le sonrío, esto será interesante.

Ingresamos al apartamento, enredados en un beso sucio, el cual es roto por Logan, que comienza a besar mi cuello, llegamos a la habitación, el me tumba sobre la cama, lo observo, sus ojos están oscuros, por el deseo, se quita su camisa, antes de continuar atacando mi cuello, hábilmente se deshace de mi blusa.

"Alguien olvido ponerse su brasier" dice con voz ronca al tiempo que engulle uno de mis duros pezones, mientras que con sus dedos ajusta el otro, luego cambia de posición, después, comienza a plantarme besos en el abdomen, finalmente, llega hasta mis jeans, los cuales baja, junto con mi ropa interior, siento que se pone de pie "Eres tan hermosa" me dice "Dime ¿Que quieres que haga?" esta sonriendo

"Lo que quieras" digo en un jadeo.

"Como ordenes" se zambulle entre mis piernas, ni siquiera se como describir esa sensación, es algo sublime, inmediatamente me transformo en un desastre de gemidos y jadeos, siento que estoy cerca no puedo contenerme.

"¡Logan!" grito al correrme, el levanta la mirada.

"Alguien esta emocionada" a veces es arrogante, pero estoy demasiado agotada como para responderle, escucho el sonido de una envoltura rompiéndose.

"No" lo detengo

"Pero" empieza

"Lo quiero así, quiero sentirte" el asiente, antes de tomar posición sobre mi

"Lista" le doy un beso "Tomo eso como un si" dice al tiempo que nos fusionamos en uno solo, empieza con movimientos lentos y yo a su vez lo imito, los movimientos se aceleran, se vuelven primitivos y necesitados, mientras la habitación se llena de nuestros gemidos y aroma, me siento cerca de nuevo, y sé que lo sabe, por ahora sus envestidas son despiadadas, llego con un grito animal.

"Estoy cerca" jadea en mi oído, en lo que sigue embistiéndome

"Entonces déjate ir" da un ultimo golpe.

"Te amo" gime antes de llenarme con su esencia y caer a mi lado "Eso es un si"

"Sínico" espeto en una risa "Pero si tu ego lo necesita, si, eso es un si"

"¿Me llamas egocéntrico?" Finge indignación, mientras le planto un beso

"Si, pero así te amo"Y caemos en un profundo sueño en esa posición

* * *

"¿Has pensado en un nombre?" me cuestiona Logan

"Si, quería..." el sonido de la puerta me interrumpe "Pase" abren la puerta, son nuestros retoños

"¿Como esta él bebe?" nos dicen los gemelos al unísono

"Mason, Dylan ¿Que les he dicho de hablar así?" espeta Logan

"Que es algo frustrante" le responde al unísono

"¿Puedo tenerlo un segundo?" Interviene Rebecca, salvando a sus hermanos

"Claro" Logan traga la ira, le entrega al pequeño, el que queda en los brazos de Rebecca, rodeado por los Gemelos

"¿Como se llama?" preguntan los tres a la vez

"Eso estábamos..." Logan empieza

"Logan, se llama Logan" todos comparten miradas "Logan Junior"

"Me gusta" espeta Logan

"Si, se oye bien" interviene Rebecca, mientras los gemelos asienten

"Logan Junior" dicen tanto Quinn como Aria, que han salido de su embelesamiento "LJ"

"Eso suena bien" Rebecca besa la frente del bebe "Hola LJ" todos escuchamos un suspiro, a modo de risa que provino del bebe, lo que nos saca una sonrisa a todos

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

No puedo creerlo LJ ha cumplido un año, ahora le estamos cantando feliz cumpleaños los gemelos lo sostienen, para que sople las velas, estoy tan feliz, Logan, tuvo razón aquel día, una vez cito una frase 'el ayer es historia, el mañana un misterio, pero hoy es un regalo y es por eso que se llama presente' Logan, se me acerca.

"Un año" dice sonriente, este es mi presente y se lo debo a Logan "Es increíble"

"Eres increíble" le planto un beso.

"Ahfg, no en frente de nosotros" esos son los quejidos de los niños, a veces es frustrante, no podernos demostrar cariño, pero los niños así como Logan, son mi felicidad, son mi vida y sin importar que, estaré feliz por ello.

**Bueno, esa fue la historia, se me complico un poco pero me siento feliz por el resultado y para HenderSwaglover, te quiero agradecer, por el reto de hacer esta historia espero que no te haya defraudado, también quería decir que cambie el formato de "Serie de One-Shots" ahora hay historias Kogan, Kames y Jagan ademas de cualquier petición que quieran solo dejen ****un Review o un PM con la información de lo que desean leer.**

**¡Pregunta!: Díganme, un sueño (Lo se no es una pregunta) en fin, como siempre aliento sus reviews y sin mas me despido**

**Experia**


End file.
